


Protect: Defender Of The Night

by EvelynAnnePeters



Series: Protected [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynAnnePeters/pseuds/EvelynAnnePeters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever heard of The Defender of the Night? Her name is Luna Skye! She defends the world at night. This is her story</p><p>"Luna!" I heard my mother shriek, as I laid there! Dying. Soon after my mother went inside to get me dad I passed out. But I awoke later with silver eyes and black hair, and silver wings shaped like an owls. I heard a voice say "all hail Luna Night, Defender and Queen of The Night"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect: Defender Of The Night

My wings where flapping and I was flying, I've done this millions of times but it never ceases to amaze me. I heard a scream coming from a forest path, I flew down to see that a wolf had injured a little girl. "How dare you hurt an Innocent!" I boomed my eyes glowing. The wolf yelped and bowed it's head "I'm Sorry my queen" it whimpered out. "Sorry doesn't fix the damage you have done!" I told the wolf. "You will take your punishment now!" I yelled the wolf whimpered but stayed put. I raised my staff and pointed it at the wolf, turning it into a onyx temporally. I went to the girl and brought her to my home. Giving a small smile I left the girl in the medical wing with my trusted nurse, Stella. I walked to my library, finding a bunch of books missing, I growled. I decided to worry about that later. I walked to a bookcase that has pictures and a statue of a cat, I pulled the cat statue and a door opened up. Walking in I closed it behind me. I entered the Hall Of Night, within this hall is a bunch of star like lights, in each represents a child lifeline. When it goes out the child had died. 


End file.
